


The Main Event

by artificiallifecreator



Series: It's a Small World... Unfortunately [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Disney, Gen, The Lion King (1994) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an Aussie strutting the Shatterdome like he owns the place; Hu, Jin, and Cheung don't take this well. Disney, however, has great fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Main Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryKurago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryKurago/gifts).



> (Originally posted [heretext](http://shmoo92.tumblr.com/post/107663778968/ficlet-the-main-event) and again here)

Two huge conglomerations squat on either side of the Ma Wan Channel. To the West, Hong Kong Disney. To the East, the Hong Kong Shatterdome. 

Not deep inside the latter (because the engagement occurred closer to Hong Kong than any other Shatterdome),  _Striker Eureka_  proceeds with post-drop maintenance.

Up high on a catwalk today, four footswings to be seeeeen: 

「My ears hurt,」 whines Jin as Australian echoes up to them. 

「Then get headphones,」 grumbles Cheung. 

「 _~beware~_ 」 

Hu, drooling on Cheung's shoulder, grunts in his sleep. 

「 _~I've never seen a~_ 」

「But you'll steal my spot.」

「 _~of beasts with~_ 」

「Then stay where you are.」

「 _~so little~_ 」

Hu yawns. 

Jin scowls. 「It's like he thinks he's the main event or something,」

Cheung pats his shoulder. 

「Mako's gotta brush up how he looks down on people; that's just sad.」 

Hu snorts, starts awake. 

「Thus far an uninspiring thing,」 agrees Cheung, rubbing Hu's back. 

「Any better?」 asks Jin. 

Hu blinks. 

「Go back to sleep,」 suggests Cheung. 

Hu grunts, curls up against Cheung's side. 

「It's like, 'Do this',」 mimics Jin. 「['Be there']. 'Stop that'.」 He huffs. 「For all our sakes, Ranger Hansen, control your kid! He's not free to run around all day!」

Cheung frowns. 「Why does this gripe sound familiar?」

「 _~Oh I just can't /wait to be king!~_ 」

Cheung ponders applications of self-defibrillation. 

「 _~I think it's time you and I arrange a heart to heart._ /   
 _~Kings don't need advice from little horn-bills, for a start~_ 」

「I can't unsee it.」

That evening in the cafeteria, the cub— 

Jin glowers. 

— **brat**  collides with a  _Typhoon_  tech and runs off. 

Hu mutters, heaving himself to his feet, 「If this is where the Shatterdome's going, forget it, count me out.」 Trudges from their table. 「Out of  _Typhoon_ , out of—」 He stops. 「Why the fuck 'Africa'?」


End file.
